


That Thing on Your Face

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: A Force of Two [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Facial Hair, Force-Sensitive Finn, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Making Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, thigh burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Finn comes back from a long mission with a beard. Rey doesn't like it. Not at first, anyway.





	1. A Different Look

**Author's Note:**

> This cracky story just popped into my head one random day. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

 

 

Rey rushed to the hangar deck with a wide smile on her face, her heart pounding with excitement. The people she ran past stared at her in bewilderment or amusement, but she didn't notice and even if she did, it wouldn't have meant a thing to her.

Finn was finally home.

His undercover mission for the resistance had taken two whole weeks and she'd missed him dearly. The base hadn't been the same without his presence. Of course, she had many busy days since he'd been away. Luke Skywalker, or _father_ as she called him now, had been training her hard and most days she fell asleep with a thoroughly weary body and mind.

As tired as she was every night, Rey still thought of her dear Finn and when they would finally reunite. He was one of the very few people on the base who understood her and since he was force sensitive, they found themselves easily able to read each other's emotions. It was extremely intimate and Rey was careful not to let Luke find out about their bond.

Her father was very protective of her and didn't want her to get involved in something she couldn't handle. But in Rey's eyes, she had enough sense and power to understand the incredible gift that she and Finn shared. The old Jedi ways were not always good. Keeping the ones you love at bay and not being allowed to love was something Rey knew she was unable to do. She would rather embrace her connection with Finn than stifle it.

Rey heard that familiar laugh and felt like her heart was going to burst! Her feet moved faster in the direction of that beautiful sound until she saw the back of his jacket. "Finn!" She shouted and he turned around with a big smile on his face.

Seconds later, her arms went around his neck and she hugged him tightly. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she clung to him. Rey wasn't the kind of woman who was very mushy and it's not as if her life was incomplete without Finn...but he'd eventually become a part of her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too!" Finn hugged her back with fervor and spun her around. They were like two young lovers who hadn't seen each other in a long time. For everyone else in the hangar, they couldn't help smiling at the sight. They all knew of the close relationship between Finn and Rey, although they had no clue about the romantic feelings that always bubbled underneath the surface.

Rey had been so happy to see Finn that she didn't notice Poe standing a few feet away. Not that it bothered the pilot. Her knew that Rey needed this moment. The young Jedi in training was a very good friend of his and he'd spent a lot of time with her while Finn was away. He was, of course, no substitute for Finn. There was only one person who had Rey's heart and that was the man who currently held her in his arms.

She drew back and touched his cheek, but her fingers grazed hair instead of the smooth expanse of skin that she was used to. "What is this?" Rey's face fell as she noticed black hair covering the space above Finn's upper lip and his chin.

Finn looked a little confused for a moment, then his eyes were full of understanding. " _Oh_ , you mean my beard and mustache. I know it looks odd, but I had to make myself look a little older to blend in with the imperial officers."

"Yeah," added Poe, seeing that Rey wasn't very enthusiastic. "Plus, it makes Finn look more distinguished compared to how childish he was before."

"Is that any way to talk about your best friend?" Finn mock frowned.

"When it's the truth, hell yeah, buddy."

"You're going to shave it off, though, right?" Rey's brows were furrowed. "Now that you're back."

Finn smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "I dunno. I actually like the way it looks on me. I might keep it."

Rey bit her tongue to stop the whine that wanted to escape her lips. "Oh. That's fine, I guess." The look on her face was obviously saying that it was **not** fine, but she knew better than to cause a scene in public. After all, she hadn't seen Finn in weeks. It'd be foolish to have a hissy fit because he grew facial hair.

But she still didn't like it. That was okay, though. Finn was excellent when it came to reading Rey and her emotions. They were connected through the force, after all. He may have not said anything out loud, but inwardly, he made a decision to change her mind about his beard and mustache before the day was over.

 


	2. A Promise

* * *

 

Hours later, Rey lie on her bed awake. She couldn't sleep with her mind so full of thoughts. When she and Finn had lunch together in the mess hall, everyone at their table told him how great he looked. She didn't disagree with them, of course, but that beard...it threw her off.

With it and the moustache he sported, Finn looked more mature and masculine. That was both appealing and frightening to Rey. What if he started changing in other ways and decided to begin dating a woman? A woman who was not her? Rey was not a person with low self confidence, but she feared losing Finn. He was her first love and the only person she knew that she could ever care for that way.

If he took an interest in someone else...it would break her heart. Perhaps it was childish of her to think such things, but she couldn't help it. Having Finn all to herself was not the case anymore. She had to stay at the resistance base and train a lot with Luke and since Finn had proven himself to be very capable doing undercover missions, he was sent off frequently. They didn't have as much time together like they used to.

A few tears slid down Rey's cheeks and she let them fall. It had only been a few minutes that she'd been crying when her door slid open and Rey saw Finn's profile before the door closed again.

"What are you doing here?" She wiped her face and tried to sound normal, like she wasn't crying.

Finn wasn't stupid, though. Earlier today, Rose told him that Rey was worried about losing him to another woman and that he'd leave her behind. Rey didn't have abandonment issues anymore as her father, Luke Skywalker, was in her life once more. Yet, because of her past, Rey was clung to the people in her life more. Not in a needy way, but as if she were afraid to lose them.

Every time Finn had a mission to go to or she had a rare training session with Luke off planet, Rey would hug him a lot longer than necessary and breathe him in to remember his scent. 

"I talked to Rose."

He knew. So there was no point in trying to hide or put up a tough front - even though she was _very_ tough - because they were connected through the force. Finn had an innate ability to sense Rey's emotions and vice versa. This bond made it impossible for many secrets between them.

"She shouldn't have said anything to you."

"In this case, she made the right decision. I'd been wondering if your low spirits were only attributed to my new appearance. I'm glad to know that they're not."

"It still doesn't change anything, Finn. We hardly see each other these days because we're both so busy. You with your undercover missions and me with my Jedi training. I know I'm losing you..." She looked away, but Finn came forward and took her hands in his.

"Rey, stop. Look at me, please."

She shook her head, but did as he asked, her eyes damp from crying.

"You will never lose me, okay? You're my family, my home. I only have eyes for you." Finn stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead softly.

"Do you promise?" Her response was shaky.

"Yes. I can only give my heart to one woman, the only woman I've ever wanted and that's you." He moved his hand to the front of her nightgown. "May I?"

Rey's eyes widened, but licked her lips, she nodded, eager to feel his hands on her body.

He didn't waste time after that. Deftly, he unlaced the nightgown and pressed his lips to her exposed collarbone, suckling the ivory skin there until he marked her. Rey mewled and let out a sharp breath as her fingers grabbed on to his waist. His touch made her quiver and she was curious what else he had planned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending was really abrupt, but the next chapter will make up for it! ;)


	3. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow as molasses update on this fic. Hopefully, the content in the chapter makes up for that! ;)

* * *

  

Rey's eyes rolled in the back of her head as Finn traced his fingertips along her skin. He kissed the underside of her breasts and nibbled the skin briefly, making Rey moan in pleasure. How had he gotten so _good_ at using his mouth, she wondered. She knew that he wouldn't have done this with anyone else, so what explanation could there be? Maybe Poe gave him a few pointers. If there was one person Finn would feel comfortable talking to about sex, it'd be his other best friend.

Rey opened her mouth to ask Finn if she was right in her assumption, but just then, his lips pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She sucked in a deep breath when the bristle of his beard came in contact with her skin and she stared down at him.

"Finn...? What are you doing?"

There was a sheepish smile on his face, but no shame whatsoever. Finn rubbed her knee and replied, "I want to try something that, um...Poe told me about. He said that a lot of women enjoy it when a man goes down on them."

"What does that mean?"

"Have you ever touched yourself between your legs?"

Rey's mouth opened and she stared at Finn in shock and embarrassment. She couldn't count the many times that she brought herself to conclusion as she stroked her fingers in her core, with Finn's name on her lips. And in addition to that we're the filthy dreams she'd begun having about the two of them.

It started shortly after she and Luke came to the resistance base and she was reunited with Finn. Rey had been so used to Finn's presence that she sneaked out of her own cabin and went to his, sleeping next to him happily. He was her best friend, her only friend at the time and she loved him very much.

Many times when she dreamed, it was quite erotic with Finn moving inside her and thrusting with wild abandon. Rey became well acquainted with the sound of his pleasured moan in her dreams. Sometimes, she'd even talk in her sleep.

Perhaps Finn had heard her when she did.

A red blush came upon Rey's cheeks and she nodded slowly. "Sometimes. Why?"

"I want to put my mouth there. If you'll let me."

She stared at him, unsure of how to process what he just said.

"Really?"

Finn kissed her lips gently. "Yes, I want to pleasure you."

Rey felt her cheeks warm and she returned the kiss. "Alright."

He beamed and placed his finger on her thigh, running it along the skin until he made contact with her clit. Rey moaned and held on to Finn's shoulders as he stroked her with his forefinger a few times. Then, he removed his finger and replaced it with his mouth instead.

It was a bit of a shock, feeling Finn's tongue in her core and Rey gasped in reaction when his beard hairs tickled her thighs. The sensation felt strange, but arousing and she curled her toes as he laved her insides with his tongue.

Rey's hips started moving of their own volition, creating friction while Finn lapped her juices. "Finn... _ohh_." Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she twisted her hips, trying to get more friction. Finn understood what she wanted and he grabbed her behind with his hands and tugged her even closer, forcing his tongue to go deeper in her womb than before.

She had seen a few holovids of couples engaged in copulation and even came across holonovels that had graphic sexual scenes between men and women, including what Finn was doing to her right now, but it was another thing to actually experience it herself.

The sensation of Finn's tongue plunging into her heat felt almost too good to be true. He licked her again and again while cupping one of her breasts in his hand, caressing it. Stimulation was at all all time high and Rey could feel her petals contract and squeeze so tightly that she swore she was seeing stars. In addition, his beard and moustache hairs kept brushing her sensitive skin, increasing her arousal times ten.

"Oh, _force_! Finn, I'm gonna-ahhhh!" Rey cried out as her climax hit her like a tidal wave. Her body shook as if she'd been struck by lightning. Finn set her back down and removed his hands from her behind. He got on his feet and removed his clothes before lying next to her again. It took a handful of minutes to pass until she was finally able to speak.

"Finn...that was amazing." Rey laughed lightly and pulled him up to lie next to her. She entwined her fingers with his and rubbed the knuckles with her thumb.

He blew out a breath of air and smiled. "I'm glad you think so because I was a little nervous."

"But why? You were incredible."

"Performer's anxiety, I guess. It's always scary to do something new and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Well, you didn't do anything of the sort! I had no idea you could use your tongue like that, and I definitely liked it." She kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth, sighing softly as she tasted her own fluids on his lips. "Mm, you always take good care of me, Finn. Thank you."

"You're welcomel Maybe...I can do it again soon?"

Rey's eyes widened in excitement and she nodded enthusiastically. " _Very_ soon, but before that, I want to feel you inside me." She reached down and took hold of Finn's shaft, rubbing him sensually. He bucked his hips and let out a grunt.

"You're ready now?"

"For you? _Always_." She smiled and gave him a look that told him everything he needed to know. Positioning himself over her, Finn pushed into her welcoming heat and they both groaned at the feeling. As their bodies met, they kissed each other's face and held hands, wanting to touch in every way possible. For Finn and Rey, making love was a dedication.

 


End file.
